


Family on the other side

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, light sides mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: After SvS, Deceit goes into a depressive state, thinking Virgil hates him. The Dark Sides, concerned, seek to set everything straight, even if they are all gay.





	Family on the other side

“Deceit?” Anger opened the door slowly, letting light into the dark room. Deceit didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge the younger side. Anger, not expecting a response, continued, “Lust made dinner. You need to eat.”

Deceit didn’t respond.

Anger sighed. “Okay. Goodnight.”

The door closed, and a tear ran down the human side of Deceits face.

The other dark sides all looked up hopefully when Anger reentered the main living area but wilted when they saw Deceit wasn’t with him. It had been three days since Deceit had left his room, even longer since he’d eaten or spoken. They were all starting to get worried.

“That’s it!” Remus snapped, rising abruptly. “We’ve got to do something!”

“Like what?” Lust snarked. “Go to the Mind Palace and demand Anxiety comes to visit?”

“Exactly!” Remus shouted. “I’m going to reveal myself.”

“Don’t be daft.” Pride snapped. “Anx will murder you.”

“So what? We all just wait for Dee to either fade or magically cure himself? Nu-uh. I’m going full psycho. That should at least get the attention of our dear brother.”

Lust gripped the bridge of his nose, then sighed. “Fine. Just to get Anxiety’s attention.”

Remus nodded, then sank out.

Instead of relief, Lust found himself furious when he saw Anx.

“Let’s get one thing as straight as we can.” Lust snarled, poking one finger into Anx’s chest. “This is not over. We’re all pissed at you. And if he dies because of you, I’m going to fuck up your entire existence. We clear?”

Anxiety met Lust’s gaze directly. “Crystal.”

Lust nodded, then stepped aside, letting Anxiety down the hall. He went through the golden door at the end of the hall, then entered quietly.

He knew it was bad when Deceit didn’t even glance in his direction, didn’t even blink when his room was illuminated. Virgil sat on the edge of the bed, nervously reaching out and resting one of his hands on Deceit’s gloved one.

Seeing his old friend like this, unmoving, his eyes red and puffy from tears, jerked Virgil’s heart.

He didn’t know it had gotten this bad.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, then started to talk.

Several days later, Deceit finally got out of bed. The others threw a party, complete with a strawberry cake, Deceits favourite. He stayed close to Virgil the entire time, as if afraid his youngest would disappear the second he was out of reach. He soaked up the attention like a vaguely confused sponge. Finally, as the cake was almost finished, Virgil stood and made an announcement.

“I told him.” His shoulders hunched forward. “I told Thomas.”

“H… How did he react?” Anger asked, biting his thin lips.

“I don’t know. I left before I could see. But now I’ll be able to visit more often because I opened the rift more. You guys will be able to meet the Light Sides.”

“But… won’t they hate us?” Pride asked, sounding a bit insecure.

Virgil shook his head. “Of course not. After all, you guys are my family too.”


End file.
